Divergent Branch
by Viktor Mayrin
Summary: Something in the World stirs, and time itself is warped. The year that Souji spent in Inaba must be re-lived. Once more into the breach, dear friends... P4Golden spoilers, Souji/Rise, and general malevolence.


Divergent Branch

Prologue

By Viktor Mayrin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even resembling a dust mite in the Persona universe. Sadly. Also, fair warning, but this story is going to be rife with spoilers for Persona 4 The Golden. So if you haven't played it and don't want spoilers, clear out!

The rhythmic motion of the train did little to lull Seta Souji's mind as he stared out the window. Ever since he had switched from the main line to the rural line into the Yaso-Inaba region, there had been a misting rain that obscured the countryside any more than a few meters from the train. He could feel the chill emanating through the window, and he shivered slightly.

"I dislike the rain."

Souji glanced up from his musings. A young girl sat on the bench across the aisle, her pale eyes glazed over with boredom. She leaned against the window, her breath leaving a patch of fogged glass. Her dark hair looked unkempt and slightly greasy, as if she hadn't washed it in a few days. Dark bags emphasized her eyes, further enforcing the sense that she had not slept.

"It keeps me awake, but senseless."

The noise and motions of the train stilled as the cabin filled with fog. Souji stood as he heard metal warping and the sounds of wild things coming to life. Roots tore through the seat he had occupied, twirling together and forming a great alabaster tree trunk. Souji felt a hand on hi shoulder, and the world become completely obscured by fog.

"You will accompany me to the heart of my Hollow Forest, Seta Souji."

d-b

"You said that this place would be destroyed, Marie." Souji said tonelessly. He eyed the strange amphitheater encased in a massive sphere. "That it had simply imploded upon itself. Nothing was left and there was no way for it to return."

The girl glanced at him, her eyes weary. "Souji. I did not lie to you." She swept her arm around, causing fog to coalesce. Images, hazy and indistinct, formed on the surface of the moisture. "Nor have I been overtaken by my malevolent self."

She seated herself upon her throne. "Time is not constant." She began, "At least, not to ones such as myself. For humanity, time marches forward. For others, it is as malleable as putty. And for those who are connected to the very existence of the planet, time is merely something that can be changed at will."

Marie made a curious gesture, almost as if she was catching a leaf and then crushing it. "Have a seat, Champion of my Honored Husband."

Wood sprang to life, mixed with iron and greenery. A wide bench formed, with yellow flowers and vibrant blue butterflies. Souji glanced at the images dancing silently around him. Vines curled out from the ground and herded the teenager to the bench. Marie gave him a grim smile.

"There is something stirring, Souji. Something far worse than a slighted woman in the depths of the Hells. It is awakening, and It feels that all of the world belongs to It, and that humanity and the gods that are associated with them are..." She paused, searching for the most accurate words, "..._parasites_ to be eliminated."

She pointed at the far end of the hall, and the images cascaded together. "I have stymied this force as best as I am able. The fog that Ame-no-Sagiri created has actually been very helpful in preventing this force from doing much. I would say that only a year has been lost to Its influence."

The images came into focus, revealing a lithe creature. It resembled a tall humanoid with dark skin and a lithe form. Red eyes burned in its sockets, and rivulets of powers pooled out from its feet. Marie let out a disgruntled sound. "This is Its adjutant, a being that calls himself _Ratatosk_. I fear that I know little of the mythos surrounding the name that he has chosen, other than that he is a messenger, and that the news he brings is never pleasant."

"What do you mean by, 'a year has been lost', Marie?"

She gazed intently at Souji for a moment. "Everything that has transpired from the month of April in the year 2012 to the month of March in the year 2013 has ceased to exist. Ame-no-Sagiri's fog has prevented any further destruction of the world's memories, but at a great cost. Kuni-no-Sagiri and Kasumi-no-Okami have been... _lost_ to stop Ratatosk from further meddling. Izanami-no-Okami has sealed the Gates of the Hells shut, though I do not know how long she will be able to hold against the corrosive nature of Ratatosk's master."

"What about-"

Marie waved her hand dismissively. "I am growing weary, Souji. As It approaches, my ability to influence the world so directly becomes..."

She convulsed suddenly, as if in pain. Souji started forward, only to have the vines push him back into the bench. "Marie!"

"I do not have much time, Souji. I fear that Ratatosk has already made his way deep into the Hollow Forest."

More vines slithered out of the bench and began to cocoon Souji. Marie gave him a tired smile. "I will support you as best as I am able, Souji. The power of the Aeon will always be close to your Heart. Go with my blessings, Seta Souji."

She rose from the throne, taking single, halting steps as she approached Souji. As the vines began to obscure his vision, he could see that the amphitheater was beginning to crumble. Marie gently placed her hand on his face. She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, and whispered into his ear.

"May Kaguya, the epitome of the Aeon Arcana, aid you in your quest to regain what has been lost to the lies of the Broken Arboretum."

d-b

"Awaken, Seta Souji." Igor murmured. "We have little time to prepare for this onslaught."

The boy's eyes snapped open. He glanced about, taking in his surroundings. Margaret waved politely and Igor nodded his head in greeting. The teenager slumped, his countenance radiating defeat. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"Pardon, my boy?"

"Marie. She..."

Igor sighed, snapping his fingers. "The Goddess Izanami is not _gone_ in the sense that you might think, my boy. At most, she will be in stasis for a time. But she will eventually return." He clapped his hands together. "However, we have some business to attend to before you return to the World of Waking. Margaret?"

The elegant woman nodded once and placed the Compendium on the small table. "In times of great need, Seta-san, the bearers of the Compendium may pass the keeping of the book to another. I will be entrusting your Compendium to a cousin of mine, as my siblings are both otherwise entangled at the moment. Igor-sama and myself will be unavailable for a time, as Ratatosk will not hesitate if he finds us."

"Where will you go?"

There was silence in the limousine. Igor gave a weary smile. "Our Master, Philemon, has recalled us to his house. Until such a time occurs that we are able to operate freely, the Velvet Room will be closed to all. However, as Margaret has said, there will be someone who will serve you in the World of Waking."

Margaret extended a small picture frame to Souji. "This is Elise. She will be your guide and your contact for the Compendium. It is imperative that you find her immediately, as she is still a novice and is enrolled in a school in the town of Inaba. Beyond that, I have little in the way of information for you. Ratatosk is persistent, and he has caused much anxiety for my Master."

Souji cleared his throat. "Marie said that the last year... that it didn't happen."

"Oh, but it did. However, it has been... _removed_. My Lord Philemon, with the timely intervention from Izanami-no-Okami, has managed to prevent much _true_ perversion. The world, of course, does not weather such blatant interference unscathed, but the guiding circumstances remain. Your compendium, for instance, remains as it was when you left Inaba." Igor responded as he spread his Tarot cards across the table. "I would give you another reading, but I fear we must depart with haste, now. Margaret, if you have anything to pass on...?"

The elegant attendant extended her hand, a glowing rectangle slowly spinning in place. "I can only offer you Isis, the epitome of the Empress Arcana. May her light guide you to the Truth that is hidden in the Broken Arboretum."

"And now, my boy, awake!"

d-b

"_Now approaching Yaso-Inaba. All passengers departing at Yaso-Inaba, please make your way to the exits._"

The announcement jerked Souji awake. He rubbed his eyes of sleep, feeling disoriented. He felt as if a fog had entombed his brain, slowing his thoughts. He shook his head, as if to clear the fog. He sighed wearily, and grabbed his luggage.

He hoped that Inaba wasn't nearly as boring as his mother constantly proclaimed. The last thing he needed was to be lulled into sleep by the constancy of country life.

End Prologue

A/N: I'm sure you've all noticed a distinct change from the previous version. Bear with me, folks. Persona 4 The Golden has changed EVERYTHING.


End file.
